


Coffee and Rainbows

by How0_0



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Au where jessamine isn't dead, Café, F/F, Neither is deirdre, Pride Parade, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/How0_0/pseuds/How0_0
Summary: Dunwall is having its first pride parade ever. Emily decides just to look at the parade this year, along with her girlfriend and their friends.





	Coffee and Rainbows

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a challenge for fan fiction amino.  
> Hope you enjoy!

June. The greatest month of the year. The only month of the year were Meagan and Emily felt 100% confident going on dates in public. Dunwall wasn’t exactly the safest city in the world. It wasn’t even the safest city in the isles. No matter what happened, the guards and the city watch was of no help when people really needed them. 

In the month of June, there was one day that was better than the rest of them. The day of Dunwalls first pride parade. Jessamine set everything up, but people didn’t really know what they were getting ready for. They knew that Jessamine wanted them to be proud of who they were, which was a nice statement, but when everyone before her told them to keep quiet and shut up, it wasn’t that easy to get out of old habits. 

Nevertheless, a lot of people showed up and they all tried their best to have fun and show their flags. The guards even showed up. They were all drunk and nearly asleep in alleys along the route of the parade. Some people said that it was better than nothing, but Emily just thought that it would be better if they weren’t even there. They scared the children and was completely useless at anything they were actually supposed to do, whatever that was. 

Emily wanted to support her mum, but since Wyman wasn’t out yet, they decided to do something different with their day. A simple day out with a couple of friends. Emily, Wyman, Meagan and Dierdre. It was Emily’s idea and thankfully they all agreed that being a bit discreet would be beneficial for all of them. 

Meagan and Deirdre seemed to have missed the “discreet” word in their conversation. They both showed up looking like a rainbow puked on them, covered them in glitter, and then sent them to the cafe. Dierdre’s outfit was composed of different rainbow items, and a t-shirt with the lesbian flag. Meagan was wearing the most ridiculous outfit Emily had ever seen. A tutu skirt and crop top was not something she’d ever seen Meagan wearing before, but it was pretty entertaining to witness. 

They were at the cafe almost an hour before the parade would pass on the street, which was exactly what they had planned for. They ordered some coffees and whatever sweet dishes they were serving. It ended up being a rainbow muffin for Deirdre and Meagan, but Emily and Wyman decided just to share a slice of pie. 

When the parade finally reached the cafe, they were all chatting and almost forgot to look out the window. A young kid in the cafe asked her mother what was going on outside, which got their attention. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes just looking at the parade, but after a bit they began pointing out people in the parade and talking about were they knew them from. 

The lgbt scene in Dunwall wasn’t that big, so it was almost impossible to find someone in the community you didn’t already know for some reason. A bunch of people shared in Meagan and Dierdre’s fashion choices, but some of them just looked like they would do normally. 

When the parade had passed, and the streets were back to being normal and boring, Deirdre saw a guitar in a back room of the cafe. Before any of them got to tell her not to steal from the cafe they were currently customers in, she’d already grabbed the guitar and disappeared from the cafe without the owner noticing anything. Being a trained thief was useful in some situations and kind of useless in others.

Emily paid for their meals and drinks, and then they headed out the store to try and find out where Deirdre went. They found her sitting on a bridge, playing a song on her new guitar. It wasn’t a song Emily recognised, but Meagan later told her that it was a folk song from Dierdre’s home town. It sounded really good, even if she didn’t catch the lyrics. 

They went home after a couple of hours of playing different song, singing too loud, and laughing too much. It had been a great day. Next year they might be part of the parade themselves. Not that they didn’t create almost as much noise as the parade had made.


End file.
